Lo que calla el corazón
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Sintió entonces un terrible deseo de rescatarla, de salvarla de ese destino. Quería que ella le mostrara siempre esa sonrisa que logró enamorarlo. Quería protegerla, porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, ella era la persona más preciada para él.


Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió de repente, terminando de organizar mis ideas para el siguiente capítulo de Universe Densetsu. Algo corto, sin demasiada elaboración, sólo un conjunto de párrafos que pedían a gritos ser escritos.

* * *

**Lo que calla el corazón**

_by SKM_

No era la primera vez que la veía, pero, al igual que siempre, su sola imagen lo deslumbraba. Ahí estaba ella, de pie junto a su madre, Serenity, quien era, si se quería, la dama más elegante del Sistema Solar. Claro estaba para él, que ambos vivían en mundos completamente diferentes. La criatura que lo deslumbraba era, nada más y nada menos que la princesa Serenity, la heredera del Reino de la Luna. Sí, ella era de la realeza, mientras que él no era más que un humilde soldado de la Armada de Kinmoku. Seiya lo sabía bien, que jamás debió enamorarse de ella, pero le había sido imposible no caer rendido ante el encanto de aquella joven de cabellos rubios como el sol.

Seiya posó sus ojos en el muchacho que ahora se encontraba al lado de su musa. Era alto y de porte elegante, cabello negro y ojos azules. Se llamaba Darien y era el príncipe de su planeta, Kinmoku; el hijo único de la Reina Kakyuu. Y, oficialmente desde ese día, el prometido de la princesa Serenity. Seiya vio cómo la reina de la Luna hacía el anuncio y los ciudadanos vitoreaban a la "feliz" pareja. Sí, porque "feliz" era la último que se veían. Aun cuando sonrieran, el muchacho podía ver que no había más que falsedad en esa sonrisa. Seiya era bueno para leer las emociones de los demás.

Sabía de antemano que el príncipe Darien estaba enamorado de una de las guardianas de la princesa Serenity. Pero, debido a la crisis a la que se enfrentaba Kinmoku, se había visto forzado por su madre a aquel compromiso arreglado. No conocía mucho a la princesa Serenity, pero podía ver que ella tampoco estaba contenta. Lucía, más bien, resignada. Como si desde hacía tiempo supiese que aquel era su destino. Vio, entonces, cómo Darien, caballerosamente, le ofrecía su brazo a Serenity ya ambos se dirigían a la pista para preceder el baile de aquella noche.

Él, pobre diablo, simplemente se contentó con ver a la muchacha danzar grácilmente al ritmo de la música. Se preguntó desde cuándo era tan buena para el baile, después de haberla visto fallar incontables veces en sus prácticas de baile con su instructora privada. Bueno, de acuerdo, quizás sí la conocía un poco más de lo que quería admitir. Sabía varias cosas acerca de ella. Su color favorito era el rosa, le encantaban los dulces, su fuerte no eran los estudios, era algo torpe para el arte ecuestre. No se podía decir que fuera la imagen de una princesa perfecta, pero Serenity era, en realidad, perfecta ante sus ojos. Tenía un corazón cálido y noble, como ninguno que él hubiese visto antes en su vida.

Y esos ojos, santo cielo, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho en cuanto ella lo miró. Pero, no sólo lo estaba mirando, estaba avanzando hacia donde estaba él, con aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Vio que ella movía sus labios, pero no alcanzó a comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y vio que ella reía.

—¿Alteza? —preguntó, dubitativo, cuando vio que ella le tendía la mano.

—Es tradición en el Reino que aquellos que se comprometen inviten a bailar a los asistentes —contestó ella, dulcemente —Así que, Capitán Seiya, ¿le gustaría bailar?

Seiya parpadeó, confundido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella simplemente se quedó allí mirándolo, con sus hermosos ojos. No supo en qué momento ella misma fue quien tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. De pronto sintió que no encajaba para nada en aquel lugar, a pesar del elegante traje negro y la corbata roja, juego con la rosa que llevaba, que su hermano mayor lo había obligado a usar. Sintió que su mano era guiada a la fina cintura de la princesa, mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro y lo tomaba de la mano. Una pieza lenta de empezó en ese momento. Seiya comenzó a moverse, guiado por Serenity. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus sentidos se vieran nublados placenteramente por el aroma floral que despedía el cabello rubio de Serenity.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Seiya se le dibujó una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía, mientras sus manos, inconscientemente, acercaban el cuerpo de la princesa al suyo. Quería quedarse en aquella utopía, todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Pero, para su suerte, aquella utopía no duró. Pronto sintió las lágrimas de la muchacha mojar su ropa. Se separó de ella y la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla. La visión de aquellos bellos ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas hizo que su corazón se quebrara. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tristeza?

—Este es el peso del destino que lleva en sus hombros la princesa de la Luna.

Esa fue la simple respuesta de Serenity. Pero Seiya no necesitó más que eso para comprender lo que sucedía. Ella no lo amaba. Darien no la amaba. Casi se sintió feliz al comprender que quizás, sólo quizás, el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad. Serenity se abrazó a él, de tal forma que parecía querer decirle "quédate a mi lado". Pero, "quédate a mi lado" podía significar tantas cosas, con tantos contextos distintos que él comprendió sólo simple cosa. Que quería estar ahí, a su lado, para toda la eternidad.

Sintió entonces un terrible deseo de rescatarla, de salvarla de ese destino. Quería que ella le mostrara siempre esa sonrisa que logró enamorarlo. Quería protegerla, porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, ella era la persona más preciada para él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Universe Densetsu se actualiza la próxima semana!


End file.
